


Felicity's Birthday!

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Happy Ending, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Set early in Season 2 it's Felicity's birthday and she is little down as she is celebrating alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miriam1779](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miriam1779/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for the lovely Miriam! I hope you enjoy and have a fantastic day!
> 
> No beta on this one, so the mistakes are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They are the property of Arrow.

_(photo credit:<https://www.pinterest.com/pin/300826450083137465/>)_

 

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! The shrill alarm clock just kept getting louder. Felicity quickly smacked the alarm clock and just as soon as soon as there was wonderful silence, her phone started to buzz. 

She opened one eye and glanced at what she knew would be an ungodly hour before wondering who on earth could be calling. She had just left Oliver and Digg three hours ago and everything was fine.

She reached for her glasses and the phone at the same time, accidentally knocking her Saga graphic novel on the floor. As she put her glasses on she saw her mother’s face on her cell phone screen, she quickly slide the button over to answer.

“Mom? Is everything okay? It’s really early here in Starling City.”

“I’m sorry for waking you Baby Girl but I just wanted to be the first person to wish you a Happy Birthday!!”

“Oh.” Felicity said with relief.

“Don’t tell me you forgot your own birthday, hun.”

“No Mom, I didn’t forget exactly….I knew it was coming up. I just lost track of the dates.”

“Well I remember the date very well. I just got off work and I wanted to catch you. Seems like you are so busy these days, I figured first thing in the morning might be my only chance.”

Felicity felt bad she couldn’t really tell her mom that she worked with the Arrow to save the city after working full days. “I know Mom. I’m so sorry, I haven’t been in contact as much. I promise I’ll do better. I miss you! Thanks so much for remembering my birthday.”

“I didn’t just remember darling. I sent a gift. I hope it arrives today. Are you doing anything special with your friends tonight?” 

Felicity didn’t want her Mom to feel bad for her so she quickly said “Yes, my friends and are going to this bar in town called Verdant. Should be lots of fun.” Technically she would be at the bar with Oliver and John so it wasn’t really a lie.

“Oh baby girl I’m so glad you are making friends. I was really worried especially given all the hours you are working. That Oliver Queen must be a terrible boss.”

“No Mom, he’s great actually. But speaking of bosses I best get ready for work. Thanks so much for calling. Sleep well and I’ll call you soon. Love you.”

“Love you too! Have a fantastic birthday! Bye.”

Felicity smiled as she hung up with her mother remembering birthdays past. Donna Smoak really loved to celebrate birthdays. Even when money was tight there was a cake and her mom made her day extra special. 

She had not told Oliver and John it was her birthday so there really was no reason for them to remember. She knew when their birthdays were because if it was on the internet she could find it but it wasn’t the same for them.  Oh well it was nice that her mom called and sent her a gift. She still made her birthday special all the way from Las Vegas.

*****

Felicity arrived at Queen Consolidated a little later than usual due to the phone call but as she stepped off the the elevator she was she sure she would still beat her boss. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw no one in his office through the glass walls. 

She quickly sat down and turned her computer on. It was just booting up as Oliver stepped off the elevator, he was carrying coffees for both of them. It was a sweet habit he had gotten into, saying she did so much for him that they least he could do was bring the coffee. She also thought it might have something to do with her refusal to bring him coffee as part of job.

“Good Morning Felicity, here is your coffee, black with four sugars. I know how you like it sweet.”

“Thanks Oliver. I’m just organizing your day. I’ll send you your finalized schedule in just a moment. Just confirming no changes since last night. Do you have anything to add yourself?”

“Great. I tentatively have lunch plans with Thea at noon if that fits.”

“It does.” Felicity typed in the lunch and hit send.  “It has been added and I just sent you the finalized schedule, your first meeting is at ten in Isobel’s office. I’ll gather the documents you need now so you can look over them before the meeting.”

“You are remarkable Felicity.”

“Thanks for remarking.”

Oliver smiled at her as he walked into his office to start the day.

*****

Felicity was just getting ready to head out to lunch when she heard the elevator door open. Oliver had just left to meet Thea maybe he forgotten something?

Instead Felicity was surprised to see a delivery man with a huge bouquet of flowers. Mom she thought of course.

“Are you Felicity Smoak?”

“Yes”

“Sign here, please”

Felicity quickly signed and thanked man. She took the card for the flowers:

_ Happy Happy Birthday to my darling girl!! May all your dreams come true! - Love, Mom _

Felicity couldn’t help it her eyes welled up. She so wished she could be with her Mom today. Birthdays are just not as much fun when you are alone. She placed the card on her desk.

She was glad she was alone. She quickly wiped the tear from her cheek, grabbed her coat and purse and headed out to lunch.

*****

Oliver and Thea made it back to the office before Felicity. They both noticed the flowers on Felicity’s desk and Thea could not resist teasing her brother “Oooh Felicity has a gentleman suitor, how come you didn’t tell me Oliver?”

“I didn’t know” he said gruffly as he walked into his office hoping it would end the conversation. But Thea followed. 

“Well you know what they say, you snooze you lose and you big brother have been taking a long nap when it comes to Felicity Smoak. A girl like that was bound to find a great guy.”

Could Thea be right? Could Felicity have a boyfriend? Oliver was shocked. He thought they spent all their spare time together and if she did have a boyfriend, why didn’t she tell them?

“Oliver! Earth to Oliver,” Thea was waving her hands in front of her brother’s face.

“Oh sorry Thea. Lost in thought…”

“I noticed. Do you want to give me those papers about the club you mentioned. You know the reason I came up to your office.”

“Oh yeah, sorry. Let me see if I can find them.” He opened his desk drawer.

Thea looked down at the files on his desk, one clearly marked Verdant, she picked it up “Is this it?”

“Yes, sorry. Felicity must have put it there. I don’t know where my brain is today.” he shrugged.

Thea knew, his brain was just fine until they say the flowers on Felicity’s desk. 

“I’ll walk you to the elevator,” Oliver came out from behind his desk and followed Thea out of the office. After giving Thea a quick hug, Oliver began walking back to his office. 

As he approached Felicity’s desk, he quickly looked to make sure wasn’t behind him and began looking at the flowers for a card. He didn’t know why but he needed to know who sent them.

He jumped when he heard the elevator doors open and figured for sure he was busted by Felicity. But nope it was John.

“Are you smelling Felicity’s flowers?” John teased.

“No,” Oliver practically hissed. “I was trying to see who sent them.”

“So it wasn’t you? I thought...I came up here earlier and neither of you were here. Just thought maybe you finally got up the nerve.” John smiled.

What was it with people today. Why did Thea and John both think he had the hots for Felicity? Sure she was beautiful and smart and made his world turn round and round but that didn’t mean he was interested in her. Right?

John walked up to Felicity desk and stood next to Oliver. Oliver was still trying to search the flowers without damaging them. John picked up the card from the desk. “Is this what you are looking for? Oh no.” John stopped smiling as he read the card.

Oliver snatched the card from his hand. In one sense he was relieved, no gentleman suitor but on another level he felt horrible. It was Felicity’s birthday and he had done nothing!

Oliver stood there a speechless. John put the card back on Felicity’s desk where they had found it and ushered Oliver back in his office before they got caught by Felicity.

Once inside, John looked at Oliver “So, what’s the plan?”

“Plan. I don’t have a plan John. I have access to her personnel file I should have seen this coming! I’m not even sure what is appropriate. I’m her boss.”

“Oliver, we both know you are not only her boss.” John just let that statement stand.

“Okay, we still have time. Why don’t we do something for her at the bunker. Maybe get a cake, balloons, Big Belly Burger?”

“That sounds great Oliver! I can pick up the cake and balloons if you want to pick up the Big Belly Burger on your way.”

“Sound like a plan.” Oliver let out a breath, now that they had a plane he felt better.

John began walking away when Oliver said “I really didn’t like the idea that some guy sent her flowers.”

“I know Oliver. Now you have to think about what you are going to do about that.”

*****

Felicity rushed back to her desk, which wasn’t easy, running on these slippery floors in heels - but she managed to make it without wiping out. She quickly grabbed her mother’s card and stuffed it in her bag. Now she was going to have to think of something to tell Oliver when he asked. She did not want to tell him the truth because she knew he’d feel bad and he had more important things to worry about than her birthday. Things like saving the city.

She made up her mind and knocked on Oliver’s office door as she entered. “Hi, here is the documentation you need for your three o’clock meeting if you want to look it over,” she handed him a folder, “it’s also been sent to you electronically.”

“Thanks Felicity.”

She turned to walk back to her desk, she had taken a couple of steps when she heard “Felicity, we are still on for tonight, right?”

“Yes, of course. I should be there by six. Why do you ask?”

“Just wondering…” Now Oliver felt silly.

“Okay,” Felicity walked back to her desk and it was only once she was back that she realized she didn't have to explain the flowers. Oh well, she was never a good liar anyway.

*****

Felicity headed home after a long day still feeling a little down about her birthday. But there was a pleasant surprise when she got home, a parcel had arrived but since she was not there to sign she would have to pick it up tomorrow. 

This must be the present her mother sent. It was so nice to know she would get a present tomorrow but it would have been nice to have it today.

Oh well, she had gotten nice flowers and she would hold onto that. She quickly changed to head down to the bunker.

She was just about to leave when she got a text from Oliver. 

_ Oliver: Hey, do you know what time you will get here? _

_ Felicity: Just leaving now, will be there in about 5 mins, something happen? _

_ Oliver: No, just checking _

Felicity thought it was a little odd but decided to let it go.

******

“Okay, Felicity is on her way!” he said excitedly. “We got the balloons and cake and food. I hope she likes it...do you think she’ll like it?” he gives a worried look at John.

“Yes, Oliver I think she’ll like anything you give her.” John knew Oliver was way to worked up to catch the meaning of that sentence.

Soon they both heard the click of Felicity’s heels on the stairs. “Yum smells good down here, sure hope you saved some for…” Felicity stopped talking when she saw the balloons, cake and food.  “Oh my god you guys! This is too much!! Wow. Who told you?”

Oliver stood there beaming, she liked it, she really liked it. John moved forward to gather her in a hug. “Your mother’s card gave you away Felicity but you deserve this! Happy Birthday!!!”

As she left John’s warm embrace she headed over to Oliver. “And you! Thank you!” She hugged Oliver tight and he hesitated at first but then hugged her back. This hug might be the best birthday gift ever. She pulled back and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “Really thank you.”

She looked over to John. Alright let’s dig in! They all enjoyed the food and Felicity even blew out candles after they sang Happy Birthday to her, turns out both her boys were pretty good singers. This was the happiest birthday she’d had in years.

Later Oliver and John went out on patrol and she monitored things from the bunker. When Oliver called in that they were calling it a night. She began to gather up her things to take home. She decided to take the balloons but leave the cake.  She couldn’t be trusted with the cake in her house.

She had just finished getting her things together when she heard Oliver’s feet on the stairs. “Good you haven’t left yet.”

“You just caught me,” she smiled and blushed a little. “Oliver, I just want to say thanks again for all this. You really know how to make a girl feel special.” 

“Well, it’s not over yet. I still haven’t given you your present.”

“Present? Oh Oliver, this,” she pointed to the balloons and cake, “was present enough.”

“Felicity you  **are** special. And deserve all of this and more. I hope you can forgive me for not remembering your birthday.”

“Oliver. No forgiveness needed. I didn’t tell you.”

“No, but I bet you know mine.”

She looked kind of sheepishly.

“Exactly.” He smiled. “So, I saw this and thought of you. I know you like to wear small pieces of jewelry so I hope you like this.”

Felicity took the small wrapped box from him and carefully unwrapped it. Inside was a gold necklace with an arrow pendant.

“Oh Oliver.” Felicity eyes welled with tears.

“You like it?”

Felicity nodded and bit down on her lip.

“I thought it was appropriate not just because I’m the Arrow but you, Felicity, you are my arrow. You always point me in the right direction either here or at work. I would be lost without you.” He spoke reverence about her, like he was in awe. 

“Oliver thank you so much.” She reached up to hug him again and this time he did not hesitate to hug her back. After a few moments she had to break the hug but she really didn’t want to, she pulled back but not all the way out of his arms, just so she could see his face.

Oliver looked down at her beautiful face. “Felicity, is it okay that I don’t want to let you go?”

Felicity nodded, she wasn’t she could trust herself to speak.

As he began to lean forward to kiss her, she met him halfway. Kissing Oliver Queen was all she hoped it would be and more. She just needed to touch him. She release the balloons and flew up the ceiling above them as she dove her hands in his hair.

  
And as she stood in the bunker kissing Oliver Queen she knew this was the just the first of many Happy Birthdays to come.


End file.
